The invention relates to an instrument cluster for motor vehicles with a variable-color display. It is known from the prior art for the representation of measured values to change the color of the representation of the measured values in certain measuring ranges. For example, it is known in the case of illuminable pointers of analog displays to change the color of the pointer illumination in dependence on the measured value to be represented. It is also known to simulate analog and/or digital displays by means of colored liquid crystal displays. In this case, the colors of representation can be set by the user of the motor vehicle according to his wishes.
In particular during daytime, a change in color of an illuminated pointer or color LC display is difficult to perceive if the driver is concentrating on the traffic situation, unless the driver continually monitors the instruments present or represented on the LC display. However, continual monitoring would excessively distract the driver from the traffic situation. Or else important information would not be detected by the driver or would be detected too late.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve the perceptibility of changes of variable-color displays, in particular when entering operational states that are critical for the operation of the vehicle.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the color and/or brightness of the display of more than one measured value being changed when a value of a measured variable is overshot or undershot and/or when a certain operating state of the motor vehicle is entered. This change can be better perceived by the driver.
It is particularly advantageous to change the color representation of the entire display, since the driver notices this even when glancing at the instrument cluster and it draws the driver""s attention to the display.
By making it possible to set the colors and/or brightness of the display, the driver can adapt the display according to his taste and physical capabilities.
The value concerned can be perceived particularly easily by the driver if the corresponding display or parts of the display either flash(es), keep(s) changing color or is/are represented in a color not otherwise present on the display.
In the case of a variable-color display, cruise control marks can also be easily represented. If unauthorized speed ranges for the road being driven along at the time are transmitted to the vehicle via telematic systems, the driver is always informed of the authorized speed by these ranges being highlighted in color on a speed display.
By combination with a cruise control, the cruise control can then advantageously not be set to a prohibited speed value.
By adaptation of the brightness of a color displayed according to its perceptibly for the human eye, a uniformly bright display can be achieved, if for example changes in brightness are being used only for certain warning indications.
Changing of colors can be realized in a particularly simple way by one or more color displays. A color display can be realized in a particularly space-saving way as a liquid crystal display (LC display).
In the case of a display with at least one analog display with a measuring mechanism, pointer and dial, the change in color of the pointer and/or dial may be brought about by changing the illuminating color. In this case, the pointer can be illuminated particularly easily if it and its pointer spindle are produced from light-conducting material and the variable-color light is launched into the pointer spindle at the end of the pointer spindle remote from the pointer.
If the dial in the case of an analog display with a measuring mechanism and pointer is designed in the form of a color LC display, this display may be used either for the display of the same measured value in different units (for example kilometers per hour or miles per hour) or different measured values, if the measuring mechanism is then correspondingly activated.